Deja Vu
by stephumz
Summary: GETTY! One Shot...Enjoy...


**Déjà vu**

'Mmmmm...' Betty moaned as she was woken up by kisses being softly planted on her lips. Stretching her body she enjoyed the warmth of the sun streaming in through the window. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked straight ahead and was met with a pair of eyes that didn't belong to her dream lover.

"_Oh! Good morning Henry – What a surprise to wake up too!" _Betty said very startled by his presence.  
_"Good morning beautiful. Did you have a good sleep?"_ Henry asked with an extremely cheerful smile for eight o'clock in the morning.  
_"Ah yeah, I slept fine!"_ Betty answered as she turned her head to look at the alarm clock.  
_"Oh no! I slept in! I'm going to be late and Daniel's got a big day today!"_ She exclaimed as she hurriedly jumped out of bed. Grabbing her clothes, she ran in the bathroom and started to change.

Standing next to the bathroom door, Henry spoke into the dense wood. _"Is everything alright Betty? You don't have work today - it's Saturday!"_

Stopping in the midst of dressing, Betty felt like a fool; it _was_ Saturday and she was anticipating it was Monday. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she sighed with stupidity, shrugged it off and continued to put her skirt on - missing the skirt altogether, she fell into a heap on the floor.

"_Betty! Oh my goodness! Are you alright? Open this door right now, I need to make sure you are ok."  
"I'm fine Henry. Just let me finish getting dressed and I'll be out in a moment."  
"Ok, as long as you're sure you're ok. I'll go make us some breakfast."_

Henry walked off and Betty continued to get dressed. Finally emerging from the bathroom, she walked into the open living area. Standing there, in her blue puffy jacket and with her bag in hand, she cleared her throat.

"_Henry, I'm going. I don't think it's ever going to work out between us. Perhaps keeping it to a professional relationship is best. See you at work on Monday."_

Sitting at the table, Henry was gobsmacked; he was confused; he was heartbroken; he dropped his cutlery.

"_Betty, did you just break up with me? Is all of this too much? Am I creating too much fuss over you? I can stop, but please Betty, don't leave me. I need you. I love you."_

"_Sorry Henry; but we've grown apart. If we're growing apart now, what's it going to be like if we try to grow old together? It's just not going to work out. Good bye Henry."_

Betty turned on her heel and headed to the door. Opening and closing the door was one swift movement. The last noise she heard before the slam was Henry yelling out, _"But I made us breakfast!!"_

Continuing to walk out of the apartment building, Betty felt a heavy weight lift off her chest. Taking a deep breath, she ventured out onto the busy city street. Looking around, she headed off towards the subway.

-----

Finally reaching home, Betty was quizzed to see Gio's van parked outside their house. Walking up the stairs to the front door, she placed her carry bag on the porch to get her keys out. She was rummaging through her bag, when the screen door opened and brushed past Betty enough to make her lose her balance. Waving her arms around frantically trying to regain her balance; she was suddenly caught by someone. Feeling a strong hand grasp her right arm and another embrace her back, she was able to stand up straight.

Readjusting her glasses, Betty refocused and recognised the cheeky smile and dimple that she had grown to love so much recently.

"_I knew you were falling for me B!" _Gio said cheekily.  
Blushing profusely, but rolling her eyes at his smooth operator comment, Betty started talking.

"_Gio! What brings you here?"_ Betty said as she lunged forward pulling herself into Gio for a warm hug.  
Slightly bewildered by her forwardness, he reluctantly hugged her back and answered into her neck, _"Hilda needed some help with some things for the salon, so she called me up. But I'm heading home for afternoon tea now. Sorry I missed you Betty. We'll catch up though – it feels like ages since we've hung out properly!"  
"Yeah I know. Well ok then. Maybe we can do lunch...or dinner...or a movie...or something...anything! Ok ok – well I guess I'll see you at work anyway."_

Chuckling at Betty's rambling, Gio replied, _"Sure thing B. Sounds great. Have a great afternoon. Bye!"  
"Byeeee"_ she said as he walked to van and got in. Gio started the van, and waved out the window as he pulled away from the curb.

Turning around, Betty picked up her carry bag and opened the door to walk inside the house. As she opened the screen door, Hilda was standing there with a mischievous grin on her face.

"_HA! I knew it! Have you told Henry? 'Cause you know, it's wrong to lead on a guy Betty! And Gio's such a nice guy, please don't hurt him – you two could have something special one day..."  
_Picking up her bag, Betty pushed her way past Hilda and continued to walk inside the house. Putting her bag down, she took off her coat and hung it on the clothes hook in the entrance.  
_"I know Hilda. That's why I broke up with Henry this morning."  
"You whaaaaaaaaat??"_ Hilda shrilled. Her voice reverberating throughout the house causing Papi to come to the front door.  
_"What's going on here? Ohh Betty you're home – just in time for my Spanish omelettes!"  
_"_Thanks Papi. I'll put my things away and I'll come into the kitchen."_ Picking up her bag, she started climbing the stairs to her room with Hilda closely following behind.

-----

"_Come on girrrrl! Spill it! What happened? Are you that serious about Gio? You're actually going to give him a chance? Promise me you won't break his heart! Betty, are you sure? Like, Gio wants to whisk you to Rome and romance you and – "  
"Yes Hilda I know! And yes I am serious about Gio. I'm ready to give him the proper chance he deserves. I've had feelings and thoughts about Gio for awhile, but I was never wanted to admit and give into them because of Henry – "  
"So what changed your mind?  
"I was dreaming about Gio this morning – "  
"Go Betty!"_ Hilda said as she playfully slapped Betty's arm. _"Don't stop there Betty, details – NOW!"  
"Well, it wasn't too involved – it was just nice..."  
"Nice?!?! That's it?"  
"It was just a kiss Hilda! I was enjoying it all, however, Henry woke me up with kisses. He would've misread the moan when he kissed me. That moan was for Gio's kisses, not his!"_

At that moment, there was a knock on the doorframe, closely followed by a familiar husky voice.

"_Perhaps you can prove that it was for me and not Henry?"_ Gio said from the doorway.

Turning beetroot red, Betty slowly turned and faced the door. Her mouth dropped when she realised who it was.  
_"Gio, how much of that did you hear?"_

Sauntering towards Betty, he stopped in front of her. Standing extremely close to her, he cupped her face with his hands and pulled her into a close embrace. With their faces a fraction apart, Gio devoured her lips with his gaze then flicked his eyes to look deeply into Betty's. Whispering into her lips he answered.  
_"I heard every word." _

Before Betty could say anything else, his lips were gently caressing hers. Feeling the urgency behind the moment she returned the passion. Grabbing hold of his arms, she squeezed them gently as she lost herself to the lust that was flowing between them.

Hilda looked at the couple as they held each other ever so tightly. Feeling slightly uneasy, she bit her lip as a big grin drew on her face. She walked out of the bedroom, with a spring in her step, closing the door behind her.

Hearing the click of the door, Betty let out a tiny moan as felt herself falling head over heels and having déjà vu at the same time.

Slowly moving her backwards, they reached the edge of the bed. Holding her tightly, Gio leant her backwards, laying her on the bed gently. Breaking the kiss, he opened his eyes and noticed Betty still had her eyes closed, he started to peck her lightly. Moving along her jaw line, he left butterfly kisses, trailing down to her neck. Feeling ticklish, Betty squirmed and squealed with delight. Pulling his face back to hers, she kissed him with force; then spoke as he rested his forehead against hers.

"_That moan was definitely for you and it was because of you and no one else..."_


End file.
